Revenge is the Best Dare
by pikachiyo
Summary: One dare... one kiss... From the workings of my twisted mind. Beware.


**Revenge is the Best Dare**

_by pikari_

_Series: Tokyo Mew Mew_

_Warnings: Shounen-ai…ish. Sorta of… but not really. But sort of. Oh, just read it! _

_inspired by gelatinoussugar's "Sleepover, a Mew Mew Love Story", this is my random, twisted one-shot fic. (did I mention it was random? and twisted, oh yes. –evil— ) Continue if you dare… (oh gods, was that just a pun on my own fic? ;;; )_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"T-truth!" The timid green-haired girl managed to stammer in response. She'd really been hoping she wouldn't be picked, but after several rounds of the game, it seemed her luck had run out.

"Whaa—! No fair, no da!" the monkey-girl whined at the result of her challenge. "And Purin had a really good dare, too, no da…"

Retasu laughed nervously. Exactly why she had chosen 'truth'. She was afraid to know what strange things the girl had up her sleeve had she picked otherwise, and she wasn't taking any chances. Now hopefully Purin was young enough not to think up any embarrassing 'truth's… She hugged her pillow a little tighter for security as she waited.

"Hmm… now let's see… Purin-chan's super-duper fortune-telling intuition says… Retasu-oneechaa—aan, do you have a crush?"

A pillow-muffled squeak emerged from the girl in the corner as everybody watched Retasu's face turn from pale to bright red. She quickly buried it deeper in the pillow. Why had she let the girls convince her to play this game? She knew it, she knew it… how embarrassing!

Purin was dancing on her blanket in victory that her 'intuition' had been right. "You have to answer! It's the _ruuullles_, no da!"

"Yes, yes, come on, Retasu!" Ichigo poked, and meanwhile Tart sat in his corner making fake gagging noises. While the other girls continued to tease and urge the shy girl on, and she continued to stammer and blush, Ryou rested his chin in hand, only half paying attention. This morning the aliens had returned to Earth for a visit, and someone (and Ryou couldn't remember who that someone was, or else he'd be writing them out of his will right now) had suggested a giant sleepover at the café. It was now two A.M., and activities had degenerated into pretzel snacking and a game of Truth or Dare that had yet to be very interesting or entertaining.

To his left, Minto and Zakuro occupied the only armchair in the building which had been dragged out of one of the spare bedrooms into the wide video room in the basement. Minto was curled up beside the model wearing her lacy nightgown, heading resting on her 'oneesama's shoulder. Beside them, on top of a pile of blankets, the youngest of the aliens rolled about, pretending to mock everything and everyone while he stole secret glances at the yellow-haired monkey-girl across the room. Kish seemed to be enjoying himself quite well, twirling a green dreadlock around his finger (the hairdo being Ichigo's dare), while Pie watched the proceedings with surprising interest, apparently fascinated by this human ritual of 'Truth or Dare'. Nearby amid another pile of blankets and pillows, Ichigo continued to cling to Masaya with annoying persistence. And while the object of her affection didn't seem to mind a bit, it was, however, beginning to secretly piss off more than one other male in the room. Keiichiro sat near them looking pleasantly comfortable, as if that was any surprise, while Purin continued to torture poor Retasu.

Ryou didn't even pay attention to see whether or not Retasu even answered her question as the game moved on to its next victim. He was bored out of his mind and currently contemplating his best method of escape. He would have shut himself in his room three hours ago if not for the fact that he didn't trust that damn Kish around Ichigo. But by this point Ichigo had gotten so much on his nerves that he could really care less.

The game had come around to Zakuro now, and it was her turn to choose a victim. Everyone held their breath. Getting picked by Zakuro was scary, because she was completely unpredictable. You could never tell if she was going to go easy on you or really slap you with a cruel one.

"Minto."

Minto jumped, her heart skipping a beat. _Oneesama was choosing her?_ Minto felt her nerves flutter, but at the same time she was thrilled. _Oneesama had chosen her!_ She was tempted to choose truth, but that seemed like the easy way out. No, she wouldn't back down! "I choose dare," she declared levelly.

Zakuro met the younger girl's eyes coolly as she delivered the sentence. "Choose one of the boys in this room… and kiss them."

A unanimous "Ooo" arose from the crowd. This was the most interesting dare yet. "Oneesama!" Minto protested at once. _How could Oneesama ask her to betray her like that? There was only one person she loved…_ She squirmed under the model's gaze. Fine! She'd do it! She'd prove to Oneesama that she wouldn't back down!

Minto's gaze perused the room, before she jumped up. She stepped over to him and then bent to quickly press her lips against Tart's, pretty much knocking the boy over in the process. Tart all but screamed in reaction, scrambling away as quick as he could and grabbing a blanket to wipe his mouth over and over. His face was glowing bright red. By the time Minto had reaffirmed her position in the chair beside Zakuro, the alien boy was doing a chicken dance around the room wailing "I've been kissed by an old bag! I've been kissed by an old bag!" Minto sighed softly with annoyance. She would do anything for Oneesama, so she was proud to have accomplished her dare, but now some poor lower soul was going to have to feel the wrath of her humiliation. It was her turn to choose.

"Shirogane-san."

Ryou looked up, his blue eyes reflecting mild surprise. No one had chosen him up until this point, and he hadn't been expecting to be. He really wasn't interested in the game, and he definitely was not interested in being on the victim's end of it. That, and the glint in Minto's eyes right now did _not_ look promising. He continued to frown as he had been for the past hour, looking away boredly. "I'm not play—"

"Now, Ryou, you shouldn't be a spoilsport!"

_Keiichiro_… Ryou groaned inwardly. Now, how was he going to get out of this one? "This is ridicu—," he began, and was cut off by at least five protests of "You have to do it!", "Don't be a spoilsport!", and the like. Finally he sighed and faced Minto with a glare. He knew he should have gone to bed three hours ago. Now he was forced to choose… truth or dare. Truth was not an option – not in this crowd, and not with Minto asking the questions. Not unless he planned on lying, and Ryou felt that was too far below him to consider. There was only one choice left.

"Dare."

He watched the corners of Minto's mouth curl upward in an evil grin, like a blue and porcelain Cheshire Cat. _Okay… that was not a good sign._ Minto lifted a hand to examine her fingernails coolly. She was taking her sweet time in delivering her dare, and relishing every second of the blonde boy's discomfort. She posed thoughtfully with a finger to one cheek, pretending to consider what kind of challenge she wanted to issue. "Shirogane-san…" she finally drawled. "I think you should take the same dare that Oneesama gave to me." Dramatic pause. "Choose a _boy_ in this room… and kiss them. For one minute."

Pure silence enveloped the room, as every one of their onlookers was too entranced to even breathe too loudly. This game was _really_ getting interesting now, and a few minds couldn't help but wonder if maybe this time Minto had gone one step too far. Ryou and Minto faced down in a war of glares, and one could almost see the sparks fly. Ryou knew he was cornered, and he wasn't ready to let Minto win this little battle of wills. Walk away, and she'd never let him live it down. _Damn it._ But why did it have to be_ that _dare? He let his eyes fall over the rest of the room's occupants, silently weighing his options.

Tart had dug a toothbrush out of his overnight bag and was furiously brushing at his mouth, determined to get rid of 'old bag germs' or 'cooties' or whatever he imagined he'd caught from Minto's lips. Ryou easily decided that he shouldn't scar the kid for life even more than he already was. His eyes moved on. Kish. The alien was sitting cross-legged, chewing on a green dreadlock while watching Ichigo with a stupid grin, not even paying attention. Ryou was almost tempted to choose him simply as payback for everything he'd done in the past year, until he decided the freak would probably _enjoy_ it. Then there was Pie… okay, not a chance in _hell_…

Finally his eyes landed where Keiichiro sat beside Masaya. The whole room was watching with anticipation for his next action. Ryou breathed in slowly – no use in killing the suspense, right? – though his mind had already fixed his target. He pushed himself to his feet and stepped toward the older man. From the corner of his eye, he saw Zakuro smirk as if she knew something and of course she hadn't expected anything less. Ryou simply smiled to himself. Once he had reached Keiichiro, he knelt on the blanket beside the ponytailed man.

That was when he turned to his right, capturing Masaya's chin in his hand. He watched golden eyes widen just before he brought his mouth down to cover the shocked boy's lips. He felt the muffled "mmffhh" of surprise emerge from the other boy's throat as he pressed their lips together, but what was more satisfying was hearing Ichigo's scream. Masaya attempted to squirm away, but Ryou only clamped his grip on the other's chin tighter, no doubt leaving a bruise. Masaya's lips were surprisingly soft and pliable, and Ryou almost laughed that they trembled slightly under his pressure. Beside them, Ichigo was predictably going beserk, nya-ing and sputtering nonsense and waving her arms frantically. Everyone else in the room was too stunned at the move to even react, even Minto, although the blue-haired girl's face soon slipped into a gleeful smile. Ryou let his tongue run along Masaya's lips, feeling the small jerk he gained in reaction. By now even Ichigo had fallen into shocked silence.

"And, five… four… three… two… one!" Minto counted down the end of the minute. Ryou released Masaya on the stroke of 'one', pulling away and letting the disoriented boy fall backward, panting for air. The dark-haired boy's hand came up to cover his mouth as his face flushed crimson. Ryou sat back satisfied, as his eyes now swiveled toward Ichigo, whose jaw had dropped open and now refused to close. Her wide chocolate eyes grew even wider as he flashed his best and evilest of smirks. Her face was flushed nearly as bright as Masaya's now, eyes flashing with anger and probably a good stab of jealousy.

Ryou stood to his feet, his dare accomplished. It had been worth it just to see the look on Ichigo's face. He smiled to himself at the confident thought that every time she kissed her boyfriend for the remainder of this month, the guy she was kissing… would not be the guy she was thinking of. Ryou walked casually toward the door. His bed was waiting for him. He lifted a hand to wave to the room without turning around.

"Goodnight… Ichigo."

_Sweet dreams._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mwhahaha. I can't help it. I love it. XD So please review and tell me how screwed up I am. Thank you._

O,o


End file.
